Harvey's Reasons to Fall for Love
by NeonHappiness
Summary: a story based of the 10 reasons of how the best closer in NYC fell hard and fast into love, with the our beloved secretary : 10 loosely strung together one-shots. Harvey/Donna
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own any characters, plots, or materials from the USA network show Suits.

**Author's Note: ** Okay so for this story I wrote up a simple list of reasons for why Harvey's in love with a special someone. Each chapter will be based off one of the reasons. First chapter is just a plot starter/ prologue. Enjoy, follow, and review (:

**P.S.** There are next to NOTHING fan fictions for my number 1 Suits couple ): I think it's about time we change that!

**Harvey's Reasons**

Fourteen hours. Harvey had been at Pearson Hardman firms for 14 hours straight, nonstop. Now, events like this never happened. But here Harvey Spector was, sitting at his oak desk, with letters flying across his printed and pressed paper. Harvey didn't know exactly what had gotten into him, but he had a feeling that was floating in him and it wouldn't leave him alone. It didn't matter if he was only writing things out in pen and paper, at least he was getting his emotions out. Better they come out like this, than to have Harvey explode one day at the office from holding it in too long. If she ever found out about this document, Harvey might just die. And a dead closer is not the best closer in NYC. So what was it that Harvey was writing that was so very secretive and important? It was a list. A list that contained friendship, lust and most of all, pure love and affection.

-3-

_From the desk of Harvey Spector 10 things Harvey loves about Donna___

10) She's a constant, not a variable

9) She's wonderfully witty

8) She's classy, and not just another pretty face

7) She's like Superwoman

6) She's a dreamer

5) She is as loyal as a dog

4) She never lets a detail slip away

3) She knows him like a book

2) She can't help but care

1) She is sheltered off


	2. Reason 10 : Not a variable

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, plots, or materials from the USA network show Suits.

**Author's Note: ** Okay so for this story I wrote up a simple list of reasons for why Harvey's in love with a special someone. Each chapter will be based off one of the reasons. First chapter is just a plot starter/ prologue. Enjoy, follow, and review (:

**P.S.** there are next to NOTHING fan fictions for my number 1 Suits couple): I think it's about time we change that!

**Harvey's Reasons**

_**Reason 10**_

10). She's a constant, not a variable

Over time, Harvey Spector had gotten used to people leaving and disappearing on him. Hell, when he was 9, his parents got divorced. Then, at the age of 17, his mom and dad left him to survive on his own. Of course nobody wanted to take in the grungy teen, and pay for his (not to mention expensive) education. So naturally, Harvey got on his feet, studied his ass off, and worked his full-time job days at Starbucks. And soon enough, he scraped together enough dough to send himself to the one and only, Harvard School of Law. From there Harvey thrived successfully, and it was all student loans and gushing professors (who had recommended him for numerous scholarships) that sent him through college and grad school.

After his big law and education journey, Harvey was given a stroke of luck and was welcomed into Pearson Hardman. But by then, Harvey had grown cold and had gotten used to people flying in and out of his life. One moment there were in and laughing with him and the next they were laughing at him and it's "hey, I found something better than you, so see ya!".

And then he met her. Donna. The girl who threw his life in a wild whirl. Through countless cases and endless work days, it was Donna who never changed on him. Every day it was her heels, form-fitted pencil skirts and styled strawberry blonde hair that he depended on. Nothing ever changed about her over their years together, and that was only one of the reasons Harvey loved this woman.

At first, it didn't make any sense to Harvey. Why would a woman like Donna stay with a jackass like Harvey? It made 0% percent sense. But what Harvey never saw was that Donna had something that nobody else in Harvey's life ever had. Donna had heart. And it was that heart that pushed Donna through Harvey's tough exterior and into his mind and heart.

Nowadays, whenever Donna graced him with her appearance, Harvey had grown to feel warm and safe around her (not that he would ever admit it). For he knew, that the Donna will be there for him today, tomorrow and every day after that. Donna now had a solid part in the brilliant life of Harvey Spector. But Donna was not there as a variable (like everyone else) but she was a constant in his life. And this constant wasn't going anywhere for a long, long ... long time.


	3. Reason 9: Wonderfully Witty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, plots, or materials from the USA network show Suits.

**Author's Note: ** This one is mainly bulked up with dialogue, but I think it really shows off Donna's wits (that we all love so very much). Also, reviews mean the world to me and right now, I am one of the few Suits Stories that don't have .review. ): On one last note, someone please please please please write another Harvey/Donna fic! I love them and it would make my day3

**P.S.** there are next to NOTHING fan fictions for my number 1 Suits couple): I think it's about time we change that!

**Harvey's Reasons**

9) She's wonderfully witty

Crap. That is what Donna had been feeling like all day. Between mike's pleading and Louis's creepy commands, Donna just couldn't catch a break. And to top it all off, Harvey was out of the building for a court meeting. So with every call from a stressed out client, the list of things to do only grew larger. Yet still, Donna the personal assistant managed to slap on a beautiful smirk on her face for the world to see.

So when Rachel asked her to pull a favor for her, it was no surprise that Donna wasn't in the best of moods.

"Do I look like I have time for you and your problems Rachel?" Donna quipped, "Because if I do, you better get your eyes checked because I have had it up to HERE with this firm and every last jerk in it!"

"I know what you mean." Rachel sighed and leaned onto Donna's desk. "Every high paid lawyer here looks down on every person who is not just like them. Anyone who doesn't fit they're requirements."

As Donna typed her way on her laptop, she took a pause and shot a sympathetic glance towards her friend.

"Look Rachel, you want to know what your problem is. You try too hard. You're always striving to meet the 'cookie cutter' expectations of the lawyers."

"Donna how could you say that? It's not true... Complete nonsense..."

"Uh huh," Donna sang, "Watch and learn, Sweetheart". And with the clearing of her throat, Louis happened to turn his attention to the lovely strawberry blonde.

"Oh, Donna, there you are. I have been needing to have you do make some calls that Erma couldn't-"

When Louis looked up and took a chance to see the snarky yet stunning secretary, he saw that she had dark mascara trails and tears spilling out of her eyes.

"... I am so sorry Donna, but I was under the impression that-"

"What? That I am expendable to this firm? That I'm just another slave to you lawyers? That I don't feel the weight that's kept being thrown at me because you're all too lazy to deal with things on your own?"

"I didn't mean to make you think of me like that" Louis meekly replied

"well, then just leave and g-g-go back to your w-wife then!"

The moment those words left Donna's lips, Louis confirmed two things:

1) Yeah, Donna was Harvey's for sure

And

2) It was his cue to leave Donna alone.

As Louis slugged away to his office grumbling all the way, Donna swiftly pulled a Kleenex out of its floral box and dabbed at the fake tears. As Donna was busy basking in her glory, Rachel was too distracted being doubled over in laughter that she completely let her problems slip away.

"Oh my gosh, that was - wow!" Rachel gushed

"Baby that is just the basics. I can do so much better. Especially in the bed." Donna gasped, with her hand up in the air, open for a high five.

"No complaints there," Harvey smiled as he blew into the scene.

"Hey, aren't you going to hit this?" Donna teased, waving her red manicured hand near him and pouting her red painted lips.

3 .Review. 3

"I'm gonna hit it, Donna. And I'm gonna hit it hard." Harvey growled, taking her by the hand and leading the beauty into his glass office, where they could have a moment.

"Yeah," Rachel spoke to herself, "they don't make this awkward for me at all..."


End file.
